Identity Uknown
by Melimused
Summary: **CHAPTER 6 NOW UP**Takes place as of Season 4. Cordelia is back, but where and who is she? Angel has returned to LA, but who helped him and where is Cordelia? Please review (sugar and all!)
1. Identity Unknown

Chapter 1 - Identity Unknown

It was a bright sunny afternoon as Cordelia Chase walked down the street. The air was crisp and a warm breeze passed across her face. There was just one problem. She couldn't remember who she was. 

This realization hit her hard and fast. Her eyes flickered from side to side, searching the files of her brain, but access was denied. She absolutely had no idea who she was. She didn't know her name, where she lived or even what she looked like. She could remember that she was going to meet Angel, but she couldn't remember who or what Angel was. Was it a person and if so, why did he/she have such a strange name? Was she spiritual or had she lost somebody and believed an Angel would help her? Was it some kind of group she was a member of?

People began to knock into her and curse at her for getting in their way. She looked around and took in her surroundings. The street looked and felt familiar. Had she been here before? Did she live or work on this street? She knew that she was American and by the sounds of people around her she was in California, but where in California? Why could she remember her nationality and the sounds of people's accents? Was she from California or on holiday? Did she look or sound like any of the people around her?

She decided that standing in the middle of a busy street was not helping her, so she started walking. Perhaps something would trigger in her memory or someone would recognize her. As she walked she felt her hands brush against her thighs. She could feel that she was slim and as she placed her hands across her stomach, she felt a well toned abdomen. She let her hands trail up and down her arms. They were also well toned. Was she a fitness instructor, or gym junkie? 

The shear material of her clothing tangled in her fingers. She was wearing a flowing white dress and matching overlay. She glanced down at her shoes. At least she knew how to accessorize. She reached the street corner and stopped, looking from side to side, trying to make a decision of which way to go.

"Excuse me Miss, are you lost?"

Miss? The women standing before her called her miss. It was very likely then that she was somewhere in her early to mid twenties. When you are older, then people start to call you mame don't they?

"Young lady are you OK?"

There, young lady. She had to be in her twenties, or perhaps younger. But tracing the feel of her body, she was sure she was not younger then twenty. The women standing before her placed a hand on her arm. Cordelia looked up at her.

"Do you know who I am?"

She didn't mean to say it, it just blurted out. Cordelia's eyes were pleading as she looked at the woman. The woman's gaze showed no familiarity, just fear as she stepped away from Cordelia.

"No dear, I'm sorry."

The woman stepped around Cordelia and continued down the street. 

Cordelia looked to her left and could see a small park area with an empty bench. She decided to head over and take a seat. She removed one of her shoes and inspected it closely. They were a white leather, size 6. They looked as though they were brand new or perhaps only for special occasions. Was that where she was headed, somewhere special? It would explain her clothing. She looked at the brand name of the shoe. _Not quite Gucci, but not too bad._ Gucci? Popular fashion designer. What other designers did she know? _Prada, Versace, Channel, Armani_. Hundreds of names flew through her brain. _Great, can't remember my name but I could tell you all about the Armani fall collection!_ As she placed the shoe back on her foot she could feel the blisters beginning to emerge. Where ever she was going she obviously wasn't planning on walking.

She felt the warmth of the sun gleaming across her face. She squinted at it's brightness and intensity. Something told her she didn't spend too much time in the sun, that she was more of a night person. She held her hand above her eyes to block out the glare. She notice one single silver band on her middle finger. She drew her hands to her lap and examined the ring. She removed it from her finger and search the inside, hoping to find an engraving. With disappointment she returned it to her finger. She inspected her hands and found that they looked young. They weren't as pale as she thought they may have been. A tan was noticeable but fading. Perhaps from a holiday or a trip to the solarium. Did she do either of these? 

Cordelia looked around to make sure no one was looking at her. She then brought her hands to her face and began to trace her features. Her hands were rough against her soft skin. She brought them in front of her eyes again. Something told her she worked hard for a living. Small, dry calluses were visible below her fingers. She obviously lifted heavy objects or frequently gripped something of fair weight. A vision of a sword appeared before her. She sat silently for a few moments and drew in some deep breaths. _Don't panic._

She brought her hands to her face again. She felt well placed cheekbones and a proportioned nose. Her upper lip was smaller then her lower. She separated them and found a row of large teeth, but she didn't think that they were too large. She smiled. _No, not too big._ She traced the shape of her eyes, they were large and her lashes felt soft. What colour were her eyes? Blue, brown, green? Her eyebrows were manicured into a fine arc. She trailed her hands through her hair and felt that it was longer across her face and cropped at the back. What color was her hair. Black, blonde, brown? She had a funny twitching feeling when she thought of blondes. She doubted she was that hair colour, she got the feeling she was too fond of blondes.

She looked across at the bench next to her where a woman was going through her hand bag. _Of course! My bag!_ Cordelia searched both her shoulders for a strap, but failed to find one. She searched around the bench in case it fell, still nothing. She searched her dress for pockets. _Yeah right, like you'd get a dress with pockets._ Wouldn't she? Obviously not. The woman on the other bench studied Cordelia suspiciously. Cordelia ignored her and search her surroundings again.

There was a convenience store situated across the other side of the park. Cordelia took in a deep breath and decided to go to it. Perhaps she picked things up frequently there and the clerk would know her. As she walked she felt her shoes rub against her feet. _I was definitely not expecting to walk._

As she entered the store she could see a magazine rack. She reached for a copy of Vogue which had a picture of Cameron Diaz on it. She turned her nose up slightly. _Must be the blonde thing._ She flicked through the pages.

"Hey, you can't look at it unless you're going to pay for it."

Cordelia was startled by the clerk and dropped the magazine on the floor.

"Geez."

The male clerk came from behind the counter and picked the magazine up and returned it to the rack.

"What's your problem lady!"

"Do you know who I am?"

The clerk looked her up and down a few times. 

"Should I? You famous or something?"

Cordelia stared in silence. Was she? The thought of being an actress felt comforting.

"Well I'm sorry, but famous or not famous, you still have to pay for the magazines."

Cordelia looked over the shoulder of the clerk to see a bulletin of the LA Times. It read "Man in box dragged from ocean. Alive!" She pointed at the page and the clerked turned to look.

"Yeah, kinda freaky huh? They don't know how he survived, they reckon he was down there for a while. Disappeared before they could ask him any questions."

Cordelia looked at the story line for a few moments.

"LA Times? This is LA?"

"Nah, you're about two hours away. We get the papers here too though."

"Here?"

"Yeah, you're just outside of Sunnydale."

Now why did that sound familiar? 

****

Chapter 2 

Gunn and Fred slowing moved towards the back gate of the Hyperion. There was misery and depression in their demeanours that even the comfort of one another's presence could not relieve. They mourned for friends lost. They had searched and searched, with devastating results.

Fred stopped dead in her tracks, causing Gunn to fumble and lose his footing. Fred stepped forward as Gunn hit the pavement.

"Hmmm."

"Nope, nothing to worry about Fred, I like the pavement." 

"I don't remember us leaving the gate," Fred slowly turned to where Gunn was standing, "op- Oh Gosh! Are you ok?" She knelt down by his side and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry, I just saw and then I thought and then I turned and you were on the ground."

Fred's face went red as she starved her body of oxygen. A strong warm hand came to her face.

"I'm fine."

Gunn pulled her head down and placed his lips softly on her forehead. Fred sat, legs tangled under her body, staring into Gunn's eyes. They were usually so clear and peaceful, but since recent events she supposed both their minds and souls had become clouded. Clouded with that one niggling question. Why?

"You ok baby?"

Fred contemplated the question for half a second too long. Gunn's facial expression showed his concern.

"I just…I miss them."

A tear formed in the corner of Fred's eye. Slowly it started to trickle down her face, glistening in the moonlight. Gunn's thumb stopped the tear from descending further and traced it's trail back up his girlfriends face. He then wrapped his hand across the back of her neck and moved her head to his chest, embracing her slight frame.

"I know baby…I know."

They sat there for a few moments, two figures as one. Breathing together in a rhythmic motion. For one moment Fred felt a kind of peace. If only that moment could last forever.

"Come on, let's go inside. It's getting cold out here."

Gunn rose to his feet and offered Fred his hand. She accepted the offer and let Gunn lift her from the ground. They slowly climbed the garden stairs in one another's arms. 

Gunn pushed the doors of the hotel open and stepped inside. He placed one foot on the tiled landing and felt it go from under him. 

"Like I said, love the pavement…well tile."

He placed his hands on the floor beside him. Water seeped through his clothing and formed small puddles under his hands.

"What the f…FRED!"

As Fred watched Gunn go down on the landing, two cold hands grabbed at her. One moved to her mouth, preventing her from screaming. The other wrapped around her body, isolating her movement. A cold, wet face rubbed at her necked and sniffed her hair. 

Gunn returned to his feet and tentatively moved towards Fred. The figure holding her was bathed in darkness. Fred whimpered in fear, her eyes wide and pleading. Gunn took another step closer to the figure. The figure moved off the landing and into the light, taking Fred with it. It growled at Gunn as it step back.

Gunn's eyes widened in shock, his breathing became slow and heavy.

"Angel?" 


	2. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

Cordelia stood staring blankly at the store clerk. _Sunnydale, I know I've been there before, I can feel it._

"Miss are you sure you're alright?" 

Cordelia shook her head slightly, bringing herself back to reality, "Ah, would you happen to have a bathroom I could borrow?"

"Well, it's just that it's for employee's only."

"Please," she did her best to beam a bright smile in the clerks direction, "I'll be really quick."

The clerk seemed to melt under her gaze. She noticed this and a little vanity took over and she smiled wider. Did she have this effect on all men? She could only gather that she must be quite attractive. She imagined that the clerk would not pay quite as much attention to her if she wasn't. 

"Well, ok. It's just through here."

The clerk placed his hand on Cordelia's shoulder and led her behind the counter and through to the bathroom. Cordelia beamed another smile and was sure to lock the door behind her. She gasped when she looked in the mirror. _I'm BLONDE!_ She certainly didn't see that one coming, but by the look of her roots seeping through, it certainly wasn't permanent. _Thank God!_ So what was her problem with blondes? 

She ran her hands across her face, making sure the reflection was hers. She looked as though she was in her early twenties, as she had suspected. The were no abnormal facial features. She inspected her teeth. _No, not too large._ She ran her hands across her cheeks and down her neck. _Nothing wrong ther- wait a minute._ Cordelia turned her head to the right and ran her hand across the two small lumps she felt. She lent into the mirror and look a little closer. It was some kind of scar that ran across the artery. _Huh, maybe a vampire bit me?_ She stopped for a moment. Why did that thought seem more fathomable then any other she had had since this whole ordeal started. _You're completely nuts._

She turned the tap on slowly and watched the water stream into the basin. She let the cool liquid run over her hands and in between her fingers. She cupped her hands and let a small pool form within. She then brought them to her face and let the liquid run across it. She lifted her head so that her reflection stared back at her. Who was this stranger? Why didn't she recognise her?

She removed a few sheets of paper towel from the wall and padded her face dry. She stepped back suddenly as she saw something in the mirror.

"I'm scared…but I know it's the right thing to do."

Cordelia looked franticly around the bathroom. She looked at the mirror again as her reflection spoke to her.

"This is the last test."

"I'm in love…with Angel."

__

Angel? The Angel I was going to meet? What test? How many tests were there?

"TELL ME!" She yelled at her reflection, but it was gone.

"Miss?" There was a tap at the door, "Miss, is everything ok?"

Cordelia regained herself and opened the door, smiling. 

"Yes fine."

"Uh, are you sure?" he lent in a little closer, "Cause I'm from Sunnydale myself and I know when things are a little weird" He air quoted weird.

Cordelia eyed him for a few moments. Her stare was obviously making him uncomfortable.

"You're from Sunnydale?" He nodded, "Well then, I wonder if you could help me."

She gave him another large smile.

________________________________________________________________________________

Gunn slowly circled around Angel. Was he going to need a stake for this situation. Angel had hold of Fred. Yes a stake would be necessary. 

Angel drew a line with his nose up Fred's neck. A slight growl escaped his throat.

"Angel man, don't you do that! Don't you growl at my girl."

Gunn surveyed the foyer for a stake. They were in the office's desk draw and the weapons cabinet that Angel was standing in front of. Gunn moved closer to the foyer lounge. He glanced at the wooden side table next to it. Gunn lifted a leg and brought it down on the table. Wooden shards scattered along the floor. He picked up one of the chair legs and moved into fighting stance.

"Look, I know I've said on occasion that I wouldn't have a problem doing this…"

Angel pulled Fred a little closer, a small squeal escaped her throat.

"And this won't be any different!"

Gunn lunged at Angel, knocking all three to the floor. 

Fred went sliding across the tile and hit her head on the weapons cabinet. 

Gunn was fumbling to retrieve the table leg that had escaped his grip. 

Angel was crouched near the office, now in vamp face. He drew his hands to his temples and shook his head from side to side. He gazed over at Fred and turned his head to the side. He lifted his head slightly and sniffed at the air. 

Gunn gathered himself and was on his feet. He moved in toward Angel, stake held ready. 

"Charles! No!" Fred yelled out to him as Angel looked continuously between herself and Gunn.

"What do you mean no, he tried to kill you. He's Angelus again!"

"No, I've seen him like this before. Distract him."

Fred started to move towards Angel, heading for the office. Angel turned to her and grabbed her arm. Within moments Gunn was on top of him and Fred was free. The two struggled as Fred disappeared into the office.

Angel was getting the upper hand when he suddenly lifted his head and sniffed the are again. He turned to face Fred coming out of the office. Blood slowly dripped from her hand as she held it high in the air. She dipped her hand into the tub of blood again, then returned it above her head. Angel ran over to her and grabbed the tub, drinking hungrily.

"Charles go down to the butcher and get as much blood as you can."

"I'm not leaving you here with him."

"I'm fine, go and get the blood."

"But he tried to kill you!"

"GUNN!" 

Fred looked at him with a stern face. He turned and exited the hotel. She never called him Gunn.

__________________________________________________________________________________

__

Morning…

"I still don't like this."

Gunn and Fred were standing outside of Angel's room.

"How do we know that's not him, not Angelus?"

"Have you ever encountered Angelus Charles?" He shook his head, "Well neither have I," Gunn was about to interrupt her, she held and finger and a stern look to his face. "BUT, from what Cordelia and you-know-who has told us, I imagine that I wouldn't be standing here right now. He'd be torturing me or I'd be dead and so'd you."

Fred turned and put a hand to the doorknob.

"Just…we have to be careful."

Fred revealed a stake tucked into the side of her pants. She put a hand to Gunn's face.

"Aren't I always."

Gunn smiled at her, took her hand and placed his lips softly against her pale skin.

Together they entered the room. Angel was sleeping amongst ruffled sheets due to an extremely restless night. There were several empty plastic cups laying around the bed, traces of blood along their sides. Fred slowly moved towards Angel as she gave Gunn a reassuring glance. Gunn stood at the end of the bed observing, ready to pounce.

Fred knelt down beside Angel and placed a hand to his forehead, the other rested on the bed. She softly brushed his hair off his face as his hand came to her's wresting on the bed.

"I'm so sorry Fred."

"Hey, there you are." A smile moved across her face as she glanced across at Gunn, who was unmoved. Well he wasn't going to show it anyway.

"I'm so, so sorry."

"It's alright, I knew you weren't goin' to hurt me. Well, ok that's not all together true, but, I'm ok. Charles is ok too, see?"

Fred looked over at Gunn and motioned with her head for him to come closer. Gunn obeyed. Angel repositioned himself on the bed and looked toward Gunn.

"I'm sorry." 

Gunn nodded. Fred was a little peeved that Gunn wasn't more forthcoming, but she knew he was just being protective.

"Are you feelin' ok?" Asked Fred, "Cause we can get you more blood."

"No, I'm fine"

Angel sat himself up on the bed. Fred slid a chair closer and took a sit.

"Where were you man?"

"Charles!"

Fred looked at him in disbelief.

"Bottom of the ocean." Angel showed little feeling with the comment.

"What?" Fred shifted her gaze to Angel.

"Well, that explains the water."

"How?"

"Um…" Angel's eyes shift as he searches his memory, "Connor and the red head, where's Cordelia?"

"Connor?" Fred was a little shocked, but at the same time, she wasn't.

Angel suddenly became very distraught. He jumped off the bed and grab Fred and brought her to her feet.

"Where is Cordelia, I was supposed to meet her!"

Gunn moves around the bed and reaches out toward Fred.

"Let her go man."

Angel draws Fred closer to his face. Fred couldn't tell if Angel was expressing anger, pain or fear. She steady her breath and calmed herself down.

"WHERE IS SHE?!!"

He shook Fred violently. A cry escaped her body.

"She's gone Angel!" 

Angel released his grip when he heard Gunn's words. Fred's slight frame fell to the floor. 

"Gone, what do you mean gone?"

Gunn ignored his question as he tended to Fred. A hand wrapped over his shoulder and pushed him back several steps. Angel didn't need to, but he breath heavily as he gave Gunn a questioning stare.

"SHE'S GONE ANGEL! GONE!" Gunn regained himself as he heard his own words. He then spoke softly as he reached toward Angel, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry!" Angel brushed off Gunn's gesture. "What do you mean your sorry?" Angel took a moment, "Well, we have to go and find her. Let's go and find her."

"We can't." 

The soft voice came from Fred as she moved between Angel and Gunn. She took his hands in hers as tears streamed down her face.

"She's dead."

________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

__

LA…

Muffled foot steps could be heard as Fred sat, sluntched over the office desk. Fingers traced through her hair while stress ran through her body. She looked up from her seat as the steps became louder.

"Lucy, I'm home."

Fred looked up at the familiar figure standing before her. "Lorne." Her voice expressed happiness and relief.

"Hey there kiddo."

Lorne took Fred in his arms for a long, warm hug.

"Better not be putting the moves on my girl there!"

Gunn appeared from the basement. A towel was slung across one shoulder, he had been working out. He moved towards Lorne and the two shared a quick manly hug. Lorne return to Fred's side a placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Well now, would you blame me?"

"Absolutely not."

Gunn smiled as Fred blushed slightly. 

"Your trip ok?"

"Oh, you know, not too bad. People stop staring when you say you're filming the new Star Wars movie and just testing the costume. I don't know what I'm going to do when the last one's released."

"There's always Star Trek conventions." 

Fred giggled slightly as she answered. Lorne squeezed her tightly and gave her a large smile.

"Well, I'm not smelling too good here, so I'm going to take a shower. Fred will fill you in on what's been happening. When I get out we'll catch up."

"Oh, I was wondering what that smell was."

Gunn gave Lorne a death stare, walked over to Fred and kissed her on the forehead and went upstairs to shower.

"Thank you so much for coming Lorne. We're kinda at ends as of what to do."

"How's he going?"

They both took a seat in the office. Fred in the chair, Lorne on the table. Fred rested her chin in the palm of her hand as she talked.

"I …I just don't know. He hasn't come out of his room for three days. I've tried to talk to him, but he just lies there. That's why I called you. You were the only one other then…" Tears welled in her eyes, "He talks to you. I've really tried everything, but I'm not her. He won't let me in."

Tears began rolling down Fred's face. She tried to wipe them away quickly. Lorne moved to the ground and crouched in front of her.

"I'm sorry…"

"Oh Fred, there's no need to be sorry. I'm glad you called me. I was missing you guys anyway. Come here sweetie."

Lorne pulled her into a warming embrace. They stayed that way for a few moments until Fred pulled away.

"Oh, I'm ok now." She brushed the last few tears away from her eyes and forced a smile across her face. "We have to help Angel, no more worrying about me. We need to do whatever it takes. I thought everyone was gone for good. But then Angel was back and now you're here. We need to stick together."

Lorne stood and stared at her for a moment. An acknowledging grin moved across his face. "My, look who you've become. So much change in so little time."

"Well, there had to be some growing up. I'm not stuck in some other dimension, I don't need to be saved anymore. Others need saving." Lorne's smile grew. "These feet are firmly planted."

"And look at the beautiful flower that has grown."

"Thank you."

"Well, I guess I might go up and try and talk to him. Get him to say something. Let him know I'm here."

Fred agreed with the decision.

"I don't think you should mention her. He just wouldn't except it. We tried to tell him everything, but he wouldn't listen."

Lorne nodded and headed up the stairs. Fred took a seat on the foyer lounge and rested her head back. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. Could they save Angel? She wasn't so sure.

Gunn crept down the stairs, freshly showered. He quietly moved towards Fred and took a seat next to her. He placed his arm around her shoulder and drew her head to his chest. He softly brushed her hair away from her face, periodically kissing her forehead. 

"Mmmm, you smell nice."

She looked up at Gunn and kissed him softly. 

"Lorne's gone to talk to him. Try to get him to say something."

"Good. They used to talk quite a bit."

"I'm glad his back. Even at the worst of times, he's able to bring some form of happiness."

"I know what you mean."

"He always comes with some kind of hope for good news."

Fred closed her eyes and put her head to Gunn's chest. She listened to the beat of his heart and the hypnotising sound of his breath. Within seconds they were in sink, breathing together as one. Fred could feel herself drifting off when she heard an alarmed voice.

"Ah guys? Bad news…He's gone."

___________________________________________________________________________________

Angel raised a hand to the door. He hesitated for a moment, then tentatively knocked. He waited for a few moments and knocked again. This time a little louder. Foot steps moved closer to the door and the knob began to turn.

When Wesley opened the door, he suddenly forgot how to breath. His mouth dropped open and his stare became eternal.

"It's ok Wesley, you can breath. I'm not here to hurt you." Wesley continued to stare. He slowly return to his body and started to breath again. "Do you think I could come in?"

"Uhh?" Wesley looked from side to side. He then stepped away from the door and motioned for Angel's entrance.

Angel stepped inside slowly, surveying the room. He walked toward a large cork board hanging from the wall.

"Ahh, no that's…" Wesley trailed off as Angel inspected it closely.

The board was covered in photos and paper clippings. The most recent read "Man in Box Dragged from Ocean. Alive!" Angel glanced over at Wesley who was hiding a picture of himself, Angel and Cordelia. Angel returned his attention to the board. He brought his hands to the several photos of Connor, some with Justine. Each was taken along the coastline and they were all dated sporadically over the past months. He then ran his hand across a large coastal map, mark with coloured pins. Finally he came to a business card. He took it off the wall and examined it closer. There was a logo and the card read "Coastline Fishing Charters".

A scene flashed before Angels eyes. A box was being lifted out of the ocean. When ashore, a mans hand came down to Angels neck to check his pulse. Angel grabbed a hold of his hand. There is a close up of the logo on his shirt, the same as the card. Then came a flash to the side of the boat. 'Coastline Fishing Charters' was written along the side.

"You…" Angel spoke softly, "You did this. You saved me."

"No…well…um…" Wesley gave up, "I just called in a favour."

"Why?"

"I don't think you need to ask me that."

Angel turned to Wesley who was looking at the floor.

"Then how?" He signals to the board, "How did this all come together?"

"A little coincidence, a little luck." Wesley took a seat. "I found out because of, um…" He couldn't say it. "I approached Fred and she told me that you were missing as well and so was Connor. I had tracked down Justine," as he said her name his hand brushed against his throat, "and I found Connor with her."

"How did you know about Connor?"

"I'd seen both of you together in a club."

"How did you kno-?"

"He moved just like you. I knew from the moment I saw the two of you there. It was him."

Silence.

"I know that I can never make up for what I did Angel, but I new that you were out there." Wesley indicates to the board. "Those photos, I've got one for nearly every night you were gone. First they would both go there. Hire a boat, head out and return within a couple of hours. Then, it was just him. He stopped taking the boat out, but every night he returned to the same spot at the exact same time. I estimated the area that he may have been going and then I called in the favour."

Silence again. Wesley finally looks up at Angel.

"They've told you then? About Cordel-"

"It's not true. She's not dead."

"It is true Angel. I'm sorry."

"Don't you do that Wesley!" Angel voice was raised and rage was taking over. "You don't get to do that! You don't get to apologise to me!"

"I'm -"

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" 

Angel smashed his hands against the wall and the board came crashing down. Angel crashed to the floor. He began to hit the back of his head against the wall, saying those three words repetitively. "She's not dead."

"I saw her body Angel!"

Wesley moved closer as Angel put his hands to his ears.

"No! No! No!" Wesley tried to move his hands away. "NOOOOOOOO!"

Angel stood and threw Wesley across the room. Wesley crashed down on his table, paperwork flying everywhere. He slowly pushed himself up.

"They called me first Angel. She still had me written as her emergency contact in her wallet. Guess she didn't get a chance to change it. The called me to the scene. I had to identify her body. It was her."

"No!" Angel slide back down the wall as tears began to stream down his face. "She can't be gone. I still feel her Wesley."

"They found her in her car. They said her heart just stopped. She went peacefully Angel."

"But why can I still feel her?"

"Because you loved her and you always feel the people you love. No matter what."

Angel took the words in. The tears continued to flow and he began to breath for her.

"I want to see her."

Wesley looked sorrowfully at Angel.

"Ok."

_________________________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 5

__

Sunnydale…

Cordelia sat impatiently waiting on the hospital bed. She kicked her legs back and forth against the bed, trying to get the attention of the doctors. She wanted to know what they were doing and what they were going to do. There had been very little poking and prodding so far. They must have thought she was just completely nuts.

She had gone to the police first, in case there was a missing persons claim filed for her. There weren't any that they could find, though they were going to check with the surrounding cities. They had decided that going to the hospital would be best for her at the time. One of the police officers took her photo and said that they would release it to the press, to try and stir up some information.

When Cordelia was first brought into the hospital, things felt much too familiar for her liking. Maybe she was a nurse? Or perhaps she spent a good part of her life either in or visiting people here. Something definitely sat wrong with this place.

After several hundred more impatient sighs, Cordelia got off the bed and headed towards the door, determined to find the doctor. She was just about out the door when a figure passed by. Cordelia stepped outside the room and looked around for the doctor. The passing figure slowly turned around and inspected her.

"Cordelia?"

She didn't respond. The figure moved closer.

"Ah, hello? Cordelia?"

She still didn't notice the person, she was busy scanning the hallway for her doctor. A hand reached out and tapped her on the shoulder, just as her doctor was heading toward her. Cordelia swung around quickly, knocking the figure to the floor, packages of blood spilled across the hallway.

"Bloody Hell!"

Within seconds Spike was on his feet and running towards the exit. Just before leaving the hospital he glanced in Cordelia's direction. She looked back at him questioningly. Two guards rushed passed Cordelia and then Spike was gone.

"Did you know that man?"

Cordelia knelt down and picked up one of the packages of blood. She examined it for a moment. Why didn't this gross her out? She handed the doctor the package.

"I…I don't know."

She looked back in the man's direction.

"He called me…um…Cordelia?"

"So he knew you?"

"I guess? Do I look like a Cordelia?"

The doctor shrugged. "It gives us a little to go on though." He gave Cordelia a sympathetic smile. "It's not a common name, it should help. Now what we would like to do is take some blood, do a couple of tests."

"No! No blood taking!" Why did that come flying from her throat? She can hold someone else's blood in her hands, but the thought of having her own blood taken sent a sudden rush of panic through her body. "You can poke me and prod me, but no removing of any blood!"

"But it's routine and we may be able to check our records. We should have already done it."

"No! I won't let you."

Why? Why wouldn't she?

The doctor stopped for a moment.

"Ok, it's getting quite late, how about we do a couple of other tests and we can take the blood in the morning?"

Not if she could help it. "Fine." Cordelia turned on her heel and walked back into the room.

________________________________________________________________________________

__

The Summer's House…

"Dawn, don't you think it's time you went to bed?" Buffy moved in front of the TV, her hands wresting on her hips. How was it that the slayer could over power vampires and demons, but when it came to her little sister she was powerless.

"Oh, come on Buffy, I have one week left until school starts again and I'll never again have the opportunity to stay up late."

Buffy tried to enforce a dominant glare, but Dawn new she would break through it. She always did. After the events of a few months ago, Buffy had given Dawn a little more responsibility, treated her like an adult. Sometimes. 

"Come on! I just want to sit up and watch the late news. See if there are any new bad-danners in town."

"You, want to watch the news for bandannas?"

"Mmm hmmm."

Dawn flashed her one of her innocent smiles.

"Fine, whatever. Watch the news. Whilst you at it could you make sure there's no mysterious occurrences. Like young girls trying to hide what there really trying to watch."

"No problem."

Dawn smiled at Buffy who returned a smile and a shake of the head. She turned and headed for the kitchen as the theme music for the news played behind her.

"Is she going to bed?" 

Giles was sitting back in his chair, glasses off and rubbing his eyes. He had decided to stay behind for a while. To get the Magic Shop worked out and to assist with Willow's rehabilitation. He had contacted the coven back in London and had set up a time for he and Willow to go there and continue the rehab. The coven had informed him that would like to teach Willow the ways of good magic, pure magic. But first she needed to be cleared of all the dark powers that had infested her skin. He was happy to be here now though. They all new the day for him to leave would come again soon. But even he was hoping for it to stay away a little longer.

"She's just going to watch the news. I think she's growing up too fast." Buffy slumped herself next to Giles.

"It seems all Summer's women do that."

"I know, she's becoming more like me every day." She wearily looked at Giles. "I don't know how Mum put up with it."

"It's every parents joy to watch their children grow up. No matter how fast."

"Do ever wish you had kids?"

"Oh, I think I've done pretty well." 

Giles placed a hand on Buffy's back and gave her a warm smile. Buffy placed her hand on top of his and returned the gesture.

"How's she doing?"

"Oh, she's coming along. The meditation is helping. We're actually going to visit Tara tomorrow. I think she needs to start visiting her."

"It's hard, going back to the grave and knowing that someone you love is there, but not. It's even harder when it's your own grave."

"Yes I suppose it-"

"BUFFY!"

Buffy instinctively jumped off her chair and darted into the lounge room to attend to her sister.

"What is it Dawn, what's wrong?"

"Look."

Dawn pointed at the television screen.

"Giles, you may want to see this."

Giles was only a couple of steps behind Buffy.

"Good Lord."

All three stared at the vision on the TV. Willow walked into the room.

"What's the matt- oh my god, is that Cordelia?"

"Sure is pet."

All four spun around as the English accent startled them.

"Spike?" Piped up Dawn, "Where have you been?"

"Around Lil' Bit." There is silence for a moment. Spike tries to look at Buffy who avoids his gaze. "I was at the hospital earlier. It's her, she was there."

"What is she doing back in Sunnydale and more importantly, what is she doing on the news?" Willow looked around for answers.

"And what was she thinking with that hair?" Buffy ignored the stares. "I guess we're going to the hospital then." 

_____________________________________________________________________________

__

LA…

Wesley slowly brought his car to a stop. The night was gloomy and the sky was threatening. Quite fitting for the current setting. He sat silently for a few moments. He didn't want to be there. He hated that place. Hated that his friend was lying in a box, buried in the ground. He hated even more that he didn't get to say goodbye. That her thoughts of him before she died would be of disgust and hate, if she thought of him at all.

Wesley took two slow breathes and turned to Angel.

"This is the place."

The two sat in silence, neither wanting to leave the car and face the cold, hard stone that signified the end of a woman they both loved. Each in their own very different way.

"Did you bring it?" Angel did not lift his head as he spoke.

"Yes. It's in the back. But I really wish you would rethink this…" 

Before Wesley could finish, Angel was out of the car. He removed the shovel from the back and turned to Wesley as he stepped out of the drivers side.

"You don't have to come. I can do this alone."

"I want to Angel." That answer couldn't have been further from the truth.

Wesley led the way, slowly weaving passed the numerous graves. Just how many of these people could they have saved? How many of them had tried to save others, as Cordelia had done. Wesley came to a halt and signalled to the stone. Angel knelt to the ground and ran his fingers along the lettering.

Cordelia Chase.

1981-2002

Friend

Seer

Champion

Angel ran his hands right down the stone and wrested them on the ground below. He rested his head on his hands and took unnecessary breaths. 

Suddenly he furiously started ripping at the ground. Wesley jumped back slightly, startled by the burst of emotion. Angel began pounding his fists against the earth as it tore at his ferocious hands. He grabbed the shovel and started to demolish the ground beneath him. Wesley watched as his once old friend and brother of sorts, began to fall apart, unable to accept the truth.

"She's not dead Wesley. She's not down there. She's not."

It took forty minutes for Angel to reach the outer shell of the coffin. Wesley watched as Angel ran his hands across it's edges, placing his face on the cold marble frame, closing his eyes and drawing back memories. Wesley reluctantly stepped inside the hole to assist Angel. Angel pushed Wesley's hands away.

"I can do it."

Slowly, Angel found the clasps and released them. He stood still and motionless, before gripping the edges and heaving the box open. Wesley gasped at what he saw.

"Oh my God."


	5. Chapter 6

__

A/N: I've gotten a couple of emails/reviews of late asking if there's anymore of this story. Here's the last that I have so far. I am definitely coming back to it, especially since these last responses. Seems as though people are interested, so… I'm almost to the end of another fic I'm writing so I will get back on top of this. May even write a little this afternoon. Hope you enjoy this last part. ~ Mel.

_______________________________________________________________

LA…

Two cold hands wrapped firmly around Wesley's neck.

"Did you think that this would be funny!"

Wesley gasped for air under Angel's grip. One hand moved to his chest and gripped at his clothing. Everything felt very light as Wesley moved through the air. He hit the ground with a thunderous crash and felt the weight of Angel, hands around his throat again, within moments of his landing.

"Well, did you!" Angel was blind with rage. "First you take Connor from me and now this…this story about Cordelia! Where have you taken her!"

"I…hav-…she's…" 

Wesley didn't have the breath to speak the words. Trying to tell this man that he wasn't lying.

Footsteps could be heard as they moved closer to the two men.

"Angel!" 

It was Gunn's voice that could be heard first.

"Wesley!"

Fred feared that Angel would finally finish the job that he had started at the hospital. A time that seemed so long ago. 

Gunn and Lorne attempted to pull Angel off Wesley. Fred stood behind looking for anyway she could help. 

"Angel you have to stop." Words were Fred's gift. "Angel listen to me. Wesley had nothing to do with Cordelia-"

Rage flew in and out of Angel's mind and body. 

"He took Connor and now he's taken Cordelia from me!"

"CORDELIA WASN'T JUST TAKEN FROM YOU!" 

Fred had never screamed words so loud in her life. Angel released his grip at the words. Gunn and Lorne lost their balance and went toppling backwards. Lorne fell into Fred and sent her flying into the deep hole. 

Fred hit a padded surface and was suddenly draped in darkness. She felt around her confined space and began to scream at the realisation that she was inside a coffin. She kick and flayed her arms against the lid trying to release the lid.

Gunn and Angel jumped into the hole together. They could hear Fred's screams from within. Together they tried to open the lid, but the clasps had embedded themselves deep into the sides. Angel pushed Gunn back and began to pound his fists onto the lid. Shards of marble and wood cracked away from the box. The hard surface ripped at Angel's already injured hands. With the weight of Angel's blows the clasps released from the sides and the coffin flew open. Gunn moved in and grabbed his girlfriend out of the box. Her tear stained face and howls brought pain to all the men around her.

"She's not there! She's not there!"

Tears rolled from Fred's eyes as she was removed from the hole. 

"Who's not there baby?"

Gunn's question was answered when he looked at the stone embedded in the ground. The one that represented the loss of their friend. Lorne was kneeling by the side of the hole, his hands running through the soil. Fred released Gunn's grip on her and leaped at Wesley in hysteria.

"What have you done with her!" 

She beat her fists into his chest as tears continued to flood from her eyes. Wesley had little strength to fight her off.

"What have you done with her?" 

Loud wails came from within Fred's tiny body. Two hands came to her shoulders and pulled her away. She collapsed to the ground in Gunn's arms.

"You saw her body, you know I'm not lying." Wesley's voice was soft and raspy. 

Angel pushed himself out of the ground. Rage flooded through his body. Death across his mind. He took a deep unnecessary breath and locked on his target. It was Lorne's words that broke his focus.

"There's something strange about this soil." 

Angel turned slowly to Lorne.

"Wesley's telling the truth. I'm getting some major mystical vibes here and you know just as well I do Angel that this earth hasn't been unsettled. Until tonight that is."

Angel took in what Lorne was saying. He sent a final glare in Wesley direction, then knelt beside Lorne. He ran his own hands through the soil. He could sense it too.

There were other forces at work here.

_______________________________________________________________________________

__

Sunnydale…

"Did you get a hold of Xander?" 

Buffy turned to Giles as she asked the question. He placed his cell phone back in his jacket pocket and confirmed with a nod.

"He said he would wait for us outside."

"Good."

Buffy and Xander had grown closer over the summer. Xander had joined in on a little training. He'd thought it was about time he started to hold is own. Seems saving the world from its inevitable end gave him a new lease on life. He wanted to be able to help Buffy more on patrols. Everything was starting to go well for Buffy. Once Willow was back to normal things would be even better.

"I really think we should call Angel, he might know why she's here. Or care to know that she's in the hospital." Willow looked at Giles with questioning eyes. 

The thought of Angel caring about Cordelia sent chills down Buffy's spine. Caring about Queen C? I guess it was inevitable to at least have some kind of feelings for your…secretary was it? She'd only seen Cordelia once since she had left Sunnydale and that was over two years ago. She wondered how much had changed, other then the hair. She had to give her some benefit of the doubt. Willow had kept in contact with her a little. They had the odd phone conversation, but nothing solid to make any judgments on. She did at least tell Angel to say hi when Buffy came back. Buffy thought that's at least something, though Angel was probably just making her sound better then she was.

"I…no, I think it's better that we deal with the situation first and then take it from there."

There was a weird tone in Giles's voice. Like he was keeping something back. Buffy knew he received a call from Wesley a month or so back and he was a little funny afterwards. But that was normal between the two watchers. But something wasn't sitting right.

"Are you alright Giles? You seem a little concerned." Buffy looked at him through the revision mirror as she turned the car into the hospital parking lot.

"I'm uh, yes…oh, there's Xander."

The Summer's car pulled to a halt and the members of the Scooby Gang filed out.

"Hey Buff, guys. Fancy meeting you all here." Xander clapped his hands together and rubbed them warm in the cool air.

"They should give us our own special entrance."

The comment from Dawn brought a smile to everyone's face. How she was growing into the way they were. 

"So, Queen C's back in town. Anyone want to chance a guess at why? You don't think that Anya's managed to work out how to curse me or something do you? Bring back all my ex-girlfriends to torture me."

"It'd be a bloody short list of woman."

Xander looked behind the pack and saw Spike resting against the car, lighting a cigarette. 

"He's back?" Xander directed the question at the others.

"Gee Harris, do you think? I'm certainly not one of your exes back in town. Though maybe the big poof soldier boy will be just around the corner."

"Shut up Spike." Buffy and Xander spoke in unison.

"Well, as fun as this all is, I think it's best we go in side and attend to Cordelia." 

Giles tried to usher them inside. There was something weird about the way he was acting and Buffy didn't like it.

"Won't be any use. She won't know who you are."

"Yes, well we're going to try aren't we Spike." Giles was becoming frustrated. "She is our friend after all."

"She is?" Again Buffy and Xander spoke in unison.

Giles glared at the two. "Yes she is and Wes-…we're going to help her."

Giles headed inside the hospital. It had almost slipped, but he managed to cover it up. He hoped.

The other followed.

__________________________________________________________________________________

__

Sunnydale Hospital…

Giles told the others to wait back, he would handle the situation. He headed to the administration counter and asked for help. A nurse in her mid forty's came to his aid.

"Yes, we're here about the girl, ah woman on the news this evening."

"You and everyone else. Seems several people took quite a shinning to her. Pretty young women, no memory, probably quite appealing to a man of your age, appeal to most men actually."

"I beg your pardon." Giles was astounded by her rudeness. "My name is Rupert Giles and I have known that woman for several years thank you. Look up my files, I've been to this hospital on occasion." At least once a month. "And whilst you're at it look up the files for Cordelia Chase. I think you'll find that's the name of the girl."

The nurse looked at Giles suspiciously for a moment.

"Wait there. I'll get her doctor."

Giles couldn't believe the nerve of that woman. He tapped his fingers on the counter impatiently, avoiding the stares he could feel in his back. Maybe Buffy did pick up on his slip? 

Finally the doctor approached Giles, reaching out and offering him his hand.

"Mr Giles was it?"

"Yes." Giles took his hand and shook it.

"Well, it's good to meet you. I'm Dr Simly and I've been looking after the young woman. Now Nurse Redgrave here has told me that you claim to know the woman."

"I can assure you it's not a claim doctor, it's the truth. Her name is Cordelia Chase."

"And how do you know her? Are you family?"

"No I'm not, but you won't get in touch with her parents, they're in prison I'm afraid."

"In prison?"

"Yes, I'm sure you can check that out. Make sure I'm telling you the truth. Is it possible for me to see her?"

"We'd like to check things out first Mr Giles. Would you mind coming with me so we can check out your information?"

"Not at all. If you'll just give me a moment."

The doctor motioned that Giles' request was fine. Giles headed towards the others across the hall. He spoke to them quietly.

"They want me to go with them and check the information I have given. Seems several people are claiming to know her. I want you all to get her, whilst I'm gone with the doctor. Do what you have to, but we have to get her out of here. I don't think it's safe for her. We have to get her before they find out…"

"Find out what Giles? What's going on?" Buffy was growing impatient with his secrecy.

"I promise to tell you later. Go now and get her out. Whatever you have to do. I suggest you use Spike to help. She's seen him once today, she might be able to trust him."

"Trust Spike?" Xander was not impressed.

"This is not the time for any kind of testosterone fuelled face off Xander. Do as I ask."

Buffy was about to protest again, but Giles was already gone.

"Why is he so worried about Cordelia?" Willow questioned. "Well, other then the fact that she can't remember anything."

"I don't know." It was the truth, Buffy didn't. "But Giles obviously has his reasons. Where's Spike?"

"He's outside" Dawn pointed in the direction.

"Ok, we have to go get him and this is what we're going to do."

The group huddled as they walked out the door.


End file.
